Rivalité entre père et fils
by ShikiLoveAsuma
Summary: Shikamaru découvre qui il est vraiment et avoue presque ses sentiments pour Asuma. Son père va sen mêlé et Shikamaru ne l'acceptera pas. AsumaXShikamaru et AsumaXShikaku.
1. Eaux troubles

Note de moi: Ma première fic de Naruto. Y'a pas assez de ShikaAsuma donc je me lance.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Eaux troubles.

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'Ino ne puisse nous accompagner aux sources chaudes, murmura Choji à l'oreille de Shikamaru.

- Peut-être, mais de là à la voir en maillot de bain, je préfère passer mon tour… Que ça risque d'être ennuyant. Asuma-Sensei, c'est encore loin ?, rétorqua Shikamaru en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête, comme à l'habitude.

- Mais non, Shikamaru, encore 2 minutes de marche et on va pouvoir être à l'aise, expliqua son Sensei. Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas voir Ino en maillot de bain? Serait-elle trop moche à ton goût?

- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles à tête forte, prenez exemple sur Temari, et je considère Ino comme ma sœur et vice-versa.

- Je vois, répliqua Asuma, pensif.

- Et vous savez, je ne crois pas que …, commença Shikamaru en prenant une teinte vermeille.

- On est arrivé !, explosa Choji en regardant les nappes de vapeur s'élever gracieusement dans les airs. On mange avant ou directement les sources?

- Tu peux aller manger. Moi et Shikamaru iront t'attendre dans la source numéro hmm 10, dit Asuma en tendant quelques pièces de monnaie à Choji qui bavait déjà en pensant à de la viande fumée.

- Non, mais quelle coïncidence d'avoir choisit le numéro 10, soupira Shikamaru, sarcastique, en emboitant les pas de son professeur.

La réception de l'endroit, n'étant pas loin des premières sources, permit à Shikamaru de détailler l'endroit que son père parlait de temps en temps. En gros, ça donnait ceci : le chemin principal donne sur le restaurant de viande/nouilles et la réception qui donne 2 chemins différents – pour hommes ou pour femmes – qui finissent par se diviser en 10 sources uniques.

- Un total de 20 sources différentes ?, demanda Shikamaru alors qu'Asuma indiquait 3 personnes avec ses doigts à la réceptionniste.

- Oui et chacune d'entre elle possède son propre vestiaire et sa table de shogi. Veuillez aussi prendre note que nous ne sommes en aucun cas responsables d'attaques surprises de ninja, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. Elle paraissait vraiment antipathique sous son kimono blanc vaporeux. Le côté pour homme est de ce côté…

- _Je dois dire que je ferais comme elle à rester ici durant toute la journée, mais elle pourrait au moins regarder les nuages durant ce temps_, pensa Shikamaru en la regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait dans le sentier pointé du doigt de la jeune femme.

En entrant dans le vestiaire, Asuma se dirigea vers la première salle d'essayage tandis que son élève s'assit sur le cousin adjacent la table de shogi. Le vestiaire était composé de 4 cabines, 2 divans et de la fameuse table de shogi. La source était visible de la fenêtre.

- Tu devrais te changer avant de vouloir jouer au shogi, dit Asuma, la voix étouffé par la cloison.

- Jouer au shogi est un bien grand terme, Sensei. Je dirais plutôt : regarder Asuma pester contre des morceaux de bois, répliqua Shikamaru alors qu'un rire sarcastique sortait de la cabine. Vous avez raison, je vais me…

Shikamaru arrêta sa phrase alors qu'Asuma apparu dans le cadre de la cabine. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé attentivement le corps de son Sensei avant aujourd'hui et ce qu'il remarqua l'étonna : Asuma était moins poilu qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, juste un peu sur son torse et dans son dos, mais la zone s'élargissait au niveau bas ventre. Sur ce qu'il vit plus bas, Shikamaru prit une nouvelle fois sa teinte vermeille.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais que je devrais changer ma couleur de maillot, rit Asuma en se regardant. Le vert n'est plus vraiment à la mode sauf pour Gaï et Lee. Tu disais ?

- Que j'allais me changer !, répondit prestement Shikamaru en s'enfermant dans la seconde cabine, son sac devant lui.

- _Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?! C'est mon professeur, je ne peux pas avoir ce genre de sentiment pour lui_. _Mais qu'il est trop sexy_, se surprit à penser Shikamaru.

- Tout va bien, Shika-kun ? Ça fait déjà 5 bonnes minutes que tu es là-dedans et je n'entends rien. Shika…, commença Asuma alors que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Désolé, Sensei, je devais refaire ma queue de cheval, dit péniblement Shikamaru en baissant les yeux au plancher.

- Je comprends et laisse moi voir ton corps, s'exclama Asuma en tirant Shikamaru hors de la cabine. Ouais, mon entraînement porte ses fruits : on voit la démarcation de tes abdominaux et tes pectoraux ont aussi augmentés. Bref, tu deviens un beau jeune homme, reprit-il en souriant à son élève. C'est quoi ça, demanda-t-il, perplexe, en pointant les tiges de métal percées dans chacune des tétines du garçon.

- Je voulais essayer quelque chose de plus que les oreilles, murmura Shikamaru en virant rouge tomate.

En voyant la gêne certaine de son étudiant, Asuma se urgea à changer de sujet :

- Soit on joue au Shogi et que tu me plantes comme si je ne savais pas jouer ou on va attendre Choji dans la source.

- Vous venez de répondre vous-même à votre question, Sensei. Je ne vois pas le plaisir à vous écraser lamentablement pour une énième fois…, répliqua Shikamaru en reprenant son air habituel.

- Je prends ça en note, répliqua Asuma en lançant un regard noir à Shikamaru. Lamentable, hein? J'ai hâte de voir ce que Kurenaï va dire…Direction la source alors!

Ils prirent le petit chemin de dalles blanches menant vers l'eau et Shikamaru fut le premier dedans. Il s'installa vers le fond alors qu'Asuma restait hors de l'eau.

- Un problème?, demanda Shikamaru, vexé d'être le seul dans l'eau chaude.

- La situation est vraiment trop tentante. Je m'en excuse d'avance, Shikamaru, répondit Asuma avec un grand sourire avant de sauter dans l'eau telle une bombe.

Shikamaru n'eut qu'un petit 2 secondes avant qu'une vague énorme le submerge. Il maugréa sous l'eau avant de sortir la tête, rouge sous l'effet de la chaleur. Il regarda autour de lui, ne vit pas son Sensei et se dit :

- _S'il s'est noyé, tant mieux. Il sait que je déteste les attaques surprises._

Il ne remarqua pas la lignée de bulle s'approchant lentement de lui. Asuma sortit le torse de l'eau, attrapa un Shikamaru étonné par la taille et susurra à son oreille :

- Un ninja doit toujours se méfier de toute attaque extérieure…

- Un ninja doit aussi savoir surprendre son adversaire avec une rapidité hors du commun, expliqua une voix perchée dans les arbres. Shikamaru se tenait sur la branche, exaspéré par toute cette agitation.

Asuma Sarutobi se tourna la tête vers son Shikamaru qui lui sourit avant de tomber en eau. Le professeur paraissait vraiment fier de son élève.

- On peut savoir comment tu as maitrisé cette technique ?

- Disons simplement que j'ai calqué mon ombre sur l'eau pour me faire un double. Assez utile pour fuir Temari et ses insultes habituelles, répondit Shikamaru en réentrant dans l'eau.

Asuma leva son sourcil droit, perplexe. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu la fuis comme la peste ? Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et elle.

- Tout le village pense comme ça et plus particulièrement Naruto. Mais il ne se passe rien entre elle en moi et rien ne se passera non plus. Pour être franc, je doute qu'il se passe quelque chose entre moi et une autre fille que je connaisse. Sensei, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et Kurenaï-Sensei?, demanda Shikamaru alors qu'Asuma devenait rouge pour la première fois devant lui.

- Kurenaï n'est qu'une bonne amie que je considère comme ma petite sœur. Mais revenons-en à toi. Aucune fille ne t'intéresse? Ino, je l'avoue, n'est certes pas la plus belle du village, mais il y en plein d'autres!

Le professeur regardait fixement son élève dans le blanc des yeux.

_- Autant mieux tout lui dire tout de suite que de sortir avec Ino._, pensa Shikamaru.Asuma-Sensei, je dois vous dire quelque chose….une confidence que je n'ai jamais dis à personne.

- Je t'écoute, Shika-kun.

- J'ai remarqué que…, commença Shikamaru.

- Tu as remarqué que…? , reprit Asuma en se rapprochant de l'autre pour ne rien manquer.

- Que j'aimais plus…, continua l'élève.

- Que tu aimais plus…? , répliqua son mentor à 30 centimètres de son visage.

- Les…les…hom…, essaya de dire Shikamaru, virant encore plus rouge.

- Shikamaru…

Ce dernier pouvait détailler chaque détail du visage de l'homme sur qui il avait fantasmé 15 minutes plus tôt. Leurs mains se joignirent pour ne former qu'une douce étreinte. Le désir de goûter à ses lèvres, juste une fois, se fit sentir et il ferma les yeux, s'approchant de l'autre visage qui avançait aussi.

- Asu…ma…je…, souffla Shikamaru alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher.

- Ça devient chaud comme confidence, dit une voix nonchalante de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Les 2 hommes défirent leur étreinte puis se retournèrent vers le mur de bois, Shikamaru rouge comme une fraise. Asuma frappa le mur en utilisant son chakra et celui-ci tomba en morceaux, dévoilant un homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Kakashi!, s'exclamèrent Asuma et Shikamaru d'une même voix.

- Dit le pervers national numéro 2 de Konoha, mais j'aimerais mieux que l'on appelle maintenant le pervers qui écoute aux portes, expliqua celui-ci en lançant son bouquin porno dans sa source. Vraiment terne celui-là, Jirayia devrait s'inspirer sur vous côté érotisme. Et concernant ce que je viens d'entendre, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Mais toi, Sarutobi, si j'apprends que tu abuses d'un de tes élèves d'une quelconque manière, Tsunade sera la première avertie, reprit-il en se levant, toujours de dos.

Asuma lâcha un léger soupir comme Shikamaru alors que Kakashi se retournait enfin. Sans son habituel masque. Le plus jeune resta sans voix devant sa beauté.

- Tcheu, tu devrais arrêter de porter ce stupide masque maintenant qu'il est mort, dit Asuma alors que Kakashi levait un sourcil.

- Je ne veux pas arrêter de le porter pour la simple raison que ça reste mon seul souvenir de lui. Je dois maintenant aller rejoindre mon équipe. Shikamaru, sois fier de ce que tu es. Les autres finiront par t'accepter tel que tu es…

Sur ce, Kakashi disparu, laissant les 2 autres hommes seuls à nouveau. Asuma se retourna vers son élève qui paraissait étonné par les paroles de l'autre professeur. En écoutant Kakashi, Shikamaru était redevenu de couleur normale, mais dès que les yeux de son Sensei rencontrèrent les siens, il redevient encore plus rouge.

- Asuma…je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Ne dis rien, murmura celui-ci en posa un doigt sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Ce contact fit frémir Shikamaru d'excitation.

- HÉ VOUS VOILÀ ENFIN!

Shikamaru se retourna et vit Choji nager dans la source. Il paraissait fatigué.

- La fille de la réception m'a prit pour une fille à cause mes courbes. Il a fallu que j'entre dans un vestiaire plein de filles pour me rendre compte qu'elle s'était trompée, expliqua-t-il alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée. J'en ai marre de courir, moi… Dis, Shikamaru, pourquoi tu es tout rouge? Tu ne supportes pas l'eau chaude?

- Euh pour tout te dire, Choji, ton ami et moi étaient en train…, commença Asuma en prenant un teinte rouge, lui aussi.

Choji haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air embarrassé de son Sensei.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ?, pensa-t-il. _

- En train…de discuter sur le fait que je devais prendre du repos, car je suis un peu malade, expliqua Shikamaru, sûr que son mensonge ne passerait pas.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas la forme ces temps-ci, répliqua Choji, toujours en regardant son professeur qui continuait à baisser les yeux. Tu devrais aller te reposer chez toi.

- C'est-ce que je vais faire, Choji.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?, demanda Asuma en posant sa main sur l'épaule droite de Shikamaru.

- Oui, je crois…, dit-il en sortant de la source, laissant son professeur et son meilleur ami seuls.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Choji était parti depuis 5 minutes suite à la demande urgente de son père. Asuma se changea directement en entrant dans le vestiaire, sans même penser à la cabine faite pour cela. Il s'essuya avec sa serviette, nu comme un ver, se l'enroula autour de la taille et dit :

- Kakashi, sort de ta cachette, pervers.

L'interpellé sortit en effet de la cabine numéro 3, l'air surpris.

- Tu savais que j'allais revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Asuma acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, ne lui fait pas mal. Déjà s'affirmer ouvertement demande du courage et la façon que tu l'aguichais, commença Kakashi en s'approchant de son interlocuteur.

- L'aguichais ? Je répondais à ses avances, un point, c'est tout, répliqua Asuma, furieux.

- Bordel, il n'a que 16 ans et tu en a 30! Les gens ne verront pas cette relation sous un bon œil.

- Je me souviens que j'avais environ le même âge lorsque j'ai découvert qui j'étais réellement, expliqua Asuma alors que Kakashi s'approchait encore plus proche de lui.

- Mouais, on dirait que seule cette famille peut goûter à ta chair, susurra Kakashi à son oreille.

Asuma le repoussa violement alors que l'autre abordait un sourire sous son habituel masque.

- Va t-en !

- C'est ce que j'allais faire et je n'allais rien dire à personne, sauf peut-être à son père…, ajouta Kakashi avant de s'évaporer dans la nature.

Asuma se retourna vers la fenêtre, s'alluma une cigarette et pensa :

_- Pourquoi lui ?_, tandis qu'une nappe de fumée sortait de sa bouche.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru arriva chez lui, rouge de honte d'avoir presque dit ce qu'il ressentait pour son Sensei. Il ouvrit la porte, ne dit même pas bonjour à son père et sa mère puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

- Non, mais c'est quoi, son problème aujourd'hui, demanda sa mère en déposant le souper sur la table.

-Laisse. Je vais aller le voir, dit Shikaku en se levant de son habituelle chaise.

Dès qu'il arriva devant la porte de son fils, il utilisa sa manipulation des ombres pour décocher celle-ci, mais elle n'était pas fermée à clé cette fois. Il cogna donc sur la porte, surpris.

- Je peux entrer, fiston?

- Je ne préfère pas. Dis à maman que je viendrais manger plus tard, dit Shikamaru en regardant son plafond.

- Tout va bien?

- Oui, répliqua aussitôt Shikamaru en se tournant vers le mur adjacent à son lit. Son visage se remplit alors de larmes puis éclata en sanglots.

Shikaku Nara recula, préférant ne pas contredire son fils et alla s'asseoir à table, sous les regards meurtriers de sa femme.

- Ne dis rien s'il-te-plaît et surtout ne fait rien. Il ne va pas bien, murmura Shikaku en regardant sa femme qui s'assit devant lui.

Sa femme et lui restèrent muets durant tout le souper, attendant vainement de voir leur fils se pointer hors de sa chambre. Ils allèrent se coucher, espérant que tout aille pour le mieux le lendemain. Dans sa chambre, Shikamaru leva les yeux et murmura :

- Pourquoi lui ?, alors que ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes à la vue de sa photo avec Asuma…

* * *

Vous vous attendiez à du sexe dès le premier chapitre? Des reviews seraient apprécier pour que je m'améliore. Le chapitre 2 devrait être commencé d'ici peu.


	2. Liaisons sècretes

Voilà déjà la suite de ma fic. Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre un, elles ont vraiment été utiles :D

N.d.A. Les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

* * *

Chapitre 2: Liaisons secrètes.

En se réveillant, la première chose que Shikamaru se souvient fût sa crise de larmes qui dura jusqu'à la moitié de la nuit. Il s'assit, bailla puis ouvrit son rideau : le soleil venait à peine de se lever et les premiers chants d'oiseaux retentissaient au loin. Tournant la tête pour contempler le désordre de sa chambre, il décida de ranger un peu celle-ci. Il rangea sa boite de mouchoirs dans son étagère, les mouchoirs dans la poubelle et sa taie d'oreiller sur son lit. En la plaçant, son regard croisa la photo de lui et d'Asuma. Il sentit son regard se brouillé à nouveau et dit :

- Non, pas encore une fois.

Il prit la photo, la plia en quatre avant de la jeter avec les mouchoirs. Ayant passé la nuit debout à pleuré sur un amour impossible, il s'essuya les yeux avant de prendre de nouveaux vêtements pour aller se doucher. En sortant de sa chambre, il croisa sa mère à qui il dit un faible bonjour et s'engouffra dans la chambre de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il tourna le robinet sur 'Eau Chaude' puis actionna le pommeau de douche. Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir alors que l'eau le lavait de tous ses soucis.

_- Enfin presque tous mes soucis. Je vais devoir le revoir aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas pleurer à chaudes larmes devant lui ._, pensa-t-il alors qu'il fermait le robinet.

Il s'essuya, se sécha les cheveux, les attacha à son habitude et regarda ses piercings. Il s'arrêta net devant le miroir et se regarda attentivement. Asuma avait raison : son corps avait vraiment prit une tournure plus athlétique que trois ans auparavant.

_- Mais je n'arrive pas à la cheville de Sensei alors que lui, il est beau, grand, musclé et vraiment attirant…_

Il s'habilla sur cette pensé et sortit de la salle de bain pour voir sa mère partir travailler. Il lui gratifia un sourire – celle-ci le lui rendit, ce qui étonna Shikamaru - avant de s'asseoir devant son père qui le regardait intensément. Shikamaru mangea quelques fruits, mais sentait toujours le regard de son père tenter de percer son secret. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux tout avouer :

- Papa, pour hier soir, je ne me sentais pas bien…

Celui-ci, surpris par ce soudain changement d'émotion de son fils, le regarda et dit:

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Shikamaru. Ta mère est vraiment inquiète, tu sais?

- Et bien, par où commencer ?

- C'est l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda son père le plus sérieusement possible.

- O..oui… je crois, bégaya Shikamaru alors que de petites plaques rose apparurent sur ses joues. Comment tu le sais ?

- Je suis ton père, ne l'oublie pas. Qui est l'heureuse élue pour t'avoir mis dans ce sale état ? J'aimerais bien lui glisser deux mots à celle-là…

Shikamaru resta silencieux. Soit il pouvait inventer une fille fictive pour couvrir Asuma ou tout lui avouer sur son béguin présent.

- Ou l'heureux élu, reprit Shikaku en sachant pertinemment qu'il venait de frapper dans le mille vu la jolie couleur cramoisie que son fils arborait. Je le connais, demanda-t-il, féroce.

- Oui, répliqua Shikamaru d'un ton neutre.

- Shikamaru, je ne mâcherais pas mes mots : dis-moi qui c'est. , redemanda Shikaku sur un ton brusque que son fils ne connaissait pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire? C'est ma vie privée !

- Et alors?! Je veux un nom, Shikamaru!, hurla Shikaku en se levant de sa chaise.

- Non, dit Shikamaru, impassible, se levant aussi de sa chaise.

- Shikamaru, dis-moi qui c'est avant que je ne perde patience…

- C'est déjà fait à mon avis…, dit-il en accentuant chacun de ses mots.

C'est alors que Shikamaru reçu un coup de poing violent sur la mâchoire de la part de son père. Il resta étonné par la vitesse de celui-ci et préféra ne pas répliquer. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers son attaquant et cracha le sang de sa bouche à ses pieds.

- Sors d'ici et ne reviens plus, murmura son père en serrant les poings.

Shikamaru se leva, s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et marcha vers la porte.

- Très bien. Au fait, tu le connais très bien…

Dit-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escaliers, les yeux en larmes.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ce n'est pas son réveille-matin qui réveilla Asuma Sarutobi, mais les frappements intensifs sur sa porte. Il s'étira, s'alluma une cigarette en maugréant et descendit les marches de sa demeure en sous-vêtement.

_- J'espère que ça en vaut vraiment la peine sinon je déteste que l'on me réveille pour rien, _pensa-t-il en prenant une pouffée de sa cigarette alors qu'il débarrait sa porte.

Sa grande stupeur fût de voir Shikamaru de si bonne heure, lui qui adorait faire la grasse matinée, mais aussi la rougeur sur sa joue gauche. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait pleuré et qu'il semblait fatigué.

- Shikamaru ?, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Je peux entrer ou je dois rester dehors à cette heure?, répliqua l'autre, bête comme ses deux pieds.

Asuma, surpris par cette hostilité, lui fit signe de rentrer et Shikamaru se précipita en dedans de la maison. Il l'invita à passer à la cuisine, le temps qu'il s'habille plus convenablement, et Shikamaru fit tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas regarder le derrière de son Sensei. Il revenu habillé de sa tenue de ninja habituelle et posa enfin la vrai question :

- Qui t'a fait ça? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

- C'est fou combien de fois on me l'a dit aujourd'hui, celle-là. Ceci, dit-il en pointant son ecchymose, est signé par mon père et …

- Ton père t'a frappé?, demanda Asuma, incrédule, alors qu'il tendait un bol d'eau chaude et une débarbouillette.

- Oui, puisque je lui ai avoué mon homosexualité, reprit Shikamaru, sans transition, alors qu'Asuma éteignait sa cigarette. Disons qu'il a demandé un nom et j'ai refusé de lui donner. Ma mère va sauter un plomb lorsqu'elle va apprendre qu'il m'a mit dehors de l'appartement.

- Je peux te demander le nom de la personne ou tu préfère ne rien dire?

- Je ne suis pas encore prêt à tout lui dire donc je passe, murmura Shikamaru, penaud.

- Hmm, je crois savoir pourquoi il a réagit ainsi, reprit Asuma, voyant la gêne de son élève. Et concernant ton orientation, je m'en doutais un peu avec ce qui s'est passé hier, aux sources. Fais comme Kakashi t'a dis : ne cache pas qui tu es vraiment. Ça gâche des vies…

Shikamaru se retourna vers son interlocuteur et rit un petit peu, soulagé. Asuma sourit intérieurement en voyant que son élève n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire vraiment.

- Vous et mon père sortez du même moule et vous avez tous les deux des opinions différentes sur moi. Dites-moi, Asuma-Sensei, allez-vous me frapper aussi pour être différent de vous ou c'est simplement mon père qui prend la nouvelle sous un mauvais œil?, demanda Shikamaru, attendant la réponse comme s'elle dépendait sur sa vie.

- Shikamaru…Qui t'a dit que je n'étais…, expliqua Asuma tandis que quelqu'un cognait à la porte.

- Ouvre, Sarutobi, je sais que tu es debout, cria la voix étouffée du père de Shikamaru. Nous devons parler.

Shikamaru se retourna vers Asuma, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Asuma lui dit d'aller se cacher au deuxième étage, le plus loin possible des escaliers. Il grimpa donc les marches deux par deux et alla se cacher dans la chambre de son professeur. Il ouvrit la porte du garde-robe et s'y cacha, en position de camouflage. Il entendit Asuma ouvrir la porte et calma sa respiration pour tout entendre la conversation.

- Bonjour, Nara, qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène de si bonne heure chez moi ?

- Laisse-moi entrer et tu sauras, répliqua l'autre en regardant intensément Asuma qui acquiesça un sourire moqueur.

_- Décidément, ils sont de la même humeur le matin, _pensa-t-il en laissant passer le père de Shikamaru.

Shikaku entra et alla directement s'asseoir au salon, sur le canapé, suivit de près par Asuma.

- Donc tu voulais me parler. De quoi au juste?

- J'ai mis Shikamaru à la porte ce matin, dit Shikamaru, impassible.

Cette phrase donna deux choix à Asuma : soit il pouvait jouer le jeu de l'ignorance et essayer d'en savoir plus ou simplement dire que son fils était ici. Il jugea que le premier choix était le moins risqué.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de grave?

- Il m'avouer son homosexualité. Et je veux savoir qui l'attire, car il y a quelqu'un. T'en a-t-il parlé, Sarutobi?

- Non, pas que je me souvienne…Et pourquoi m'en aurait-il parlé? Je ne suis que son professeur.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Sarutobi, répliqua Shikaku en s'approchant d'Asuma.

Il posa alors un baiser sur la joue de celui-ci qui ne répliqua pas. Le père de Shikamaru le regarda dans les yeux et, en serrant ses bras autour de la taille d'Asuma, dit :

- Quoi, tu ne t'en sens plus à l'aise avec moi? Je me souviens qu'il y a quinze ans, c'est moi qui venais te voir la nuit pour te faire l'amour tendrement.

Sur cette déclaration, Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche de stupeur : Asuma avait fait l'amour avec son père? Il attendit patiemment la suite de la conversation, bouillant de rage envers son père et son professeur.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus ton petit objet sexuel que tu peux utiliser à ta guise, répliqua sèchement Asuma en ôtant les mains de sur sa taille.

Shikaku haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi son ancien amant était si froid avec lui. Peut-être avait-il trouvé quelqu'un? Une simple question pourrait le lui confirmer.

- Est-ce que cette personne vaut mieux que moi, demanda-t-il sous le regard furieux d'Asuma.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

- Je peux savoir qui c'est?

- Tu n'es pas mon père alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je te donnerais un nom, dit Asuma en se levant.

Shikaku savait maintenant qu'il y a avait anguille sous roche. Il regarda Asuma, se leva et parti sans même dire bonjour à son ex amant. Asuma referma la porte et la barra. Il entendit Shikamaru descendre les escaliers et se retourna pour tout lui expliquer. Mais un kunaï s'arrêta sur sa gorge, le bloquant dans tous ses mouvements. Shikamaru le tenait, les yeux brillants.

- J'aimerais savoir, Sensei, votre relation avec mon père, dit-il, les premières larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Asuma lâcha un soupir. Il valait mieux lui dire toute l'histoire…

* * *

Je sais, je sais, le chapitre fini sur une note dramatique et est d'une longueur médiocre, mais j'aime bien vous faire languir  
:P. Les reviews sont les bienvenues et la suite devrait commencer sous peu.


	3. La vie de mon Sensei

Mon esprit dépravé se réveille lentement...

N.d.A. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et certaines phrases pourraient choquer un lecteur non-avertit.

* * *

Chapitre 3: La vie de mon Sensei.

Asuma sentit la lame du kunaï s'enfoncer lentement dans sa chair et déglutit avec difficulté. Il tenta vainement de tourner la tête, mais Shikamaru augmenta la pression de l'arme. Une mince lignée de sang coula sous sur la gorge de son professeur.

_- Ma parole, il semble vraiment déterminé à connaitre toute l'histoire. Il vaudrait mieux tout lui dire avant que ça ne finisse dans un bain de sang…, _pensa-t-il en grimaçant sous la douleur. D'accord, je vais tout te dire, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle, demanda Shikamaru en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa main libre.

- Retire cette arme de ma gorge…

Sur un réflexe, Shikamaru retira la pression sur la gorge d'Asuma, mais la remis presque aussitôt.

- Si c'était un piège, ça ne marchera pas avec moi !

Asuma soupira de nouveau. Shikamaru était vraiment désespéré à connaitre sa 'relation' avec son père et ne relâcherait pas son étreinte avant de tout savoir.

- Très bien, dit-il. Lorsque je suis devenu ninja, j'ai été placé dans l'équipe de ton père avec Kurenaï et Ibiki. Notre équipe était une des meilleures sinon la meilleure de Konoha et nous participions souvent à des missions de rang B ou A malgré nos grades actuels. Mon père, le troisième Hokage, était très fier de moi et je l'étais aussi jusqu'à ce que je découvre qui j'étais vraiment.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil tout en retirant un peu de pression du kunaï.

- Ibiki passait son temps à reluquer les filles, surtout Anko, et, moi, je les regardais sans trop d'attirance. J'ai tout de suite su que j'étais différent, dans un sens, aux autres garçons de mon âge. J'ai gardé ça secret jusqu'à ce que ton père, mon Sensei, le découvre par inadvertance. Il m'a surprit en train d'espionner dans la douche des garçons et j'ai dû tout lui dire sur mon orientation…

_Flash-back._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!, demanda Shikaku-Sensei alors qu'Asuma se retourna, surpris._

_- Je…je…_

_- Tu…tu…tu fais quoi?!_

_- Je regarde les garçons se doucher, répliqua Asuma d'un trait. Je suis homosexuel, Sensei. Y'a-t-il un mal à ça?_

_- Viens, on va aller parler de ça avec ton père, le troisième Hokage..._

_Fin du Flash-back._

- Asuma-Sensei, vous êtes…

- Homosexuel, oui, reprit Asuma alors que Shikamaru baissait son arme. Dès lors, tous les ninjas du village surent pour moi et j'ai été le sujet de railleries et d'insultes, les unes pires que les autres, crois-moi. Ils se demandaient comment un ninja pouvait tuer alors qu'il couchait avec des personnes du même sexe que lui. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de chez moi sans avoir peur d'être attaqué ou, pire, battu. Mon épreuve pour devenir Chuunin consistait, comme toi, à battre un adversaire dans le stade de Konoha. Mon adversaire, un du pays du Vent, perdit facilement contre moi et j'ai été battu par son équipe après le match dans les vestiaires. Ils m'ont battu seulement parce que j'étais différent d'eux.

_Flash-back._

_Asuma se changeait, fier d'avoir contribué à la puissance de Konoha, et ne se rendit pas compte que 2 personnes se cachaient derrière les cassiers. Il fini de d'habiller puis marcha, souriant vers la porte, mais s'arrêta subitement. _

_- Que me voulez-vous?, demanda-t-il alors que ses deux assaillants sortaient de l'ombre._

_- Seulement venger mon frère d'arme pour avoir perdu contre une 'fille' comme toi, répliqua le premier._

_- Retire ça immédiatement, hurla Asuma en sortant ses poings américains, imbus de son chakra._

_- Trop facile, murmura le second en se plaçant devant son compère. Futon, souffle de la montagne!, hurla-t-il en positionnant ses doigts pour modeler son chakra._

_Asuma recula pour éviter l'attaque, mais ne vit qu'au dernier moment le premier le prendre par derrière. Il lui fit une clé de bras avant que son ami vienne donner un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Asuma._

_- Tu aimes?, demanda le premier à son oreille alors qu'il balançait son bassin d'en avant en arrière._

_- La ferme!, répliqua Asuma en plantant les lames de ses poings dans les cuisses de l'autre._

_Il hurla, lâchant le fils de l'Hokage et enlevant les lames de ses jambes pour les jeter sur le sol. Il regarda Asuma et murmura :_

_- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire cela, jeune imbécile._

_Il fit onze signes de main qu'Asuma ne connaissait pas, mais redoutait les effets._

_- Futon, la lame tranchante du vent!_

_- Doton, le mur de boue._

_Un mur de boue protégea Asuma de tout dommage alors que son père entra dans la pièce. Il regarda attentivement son fils avant de regarder les deux autres._

_- Vous partez immédiatement ou vous gouterez de mes autres jutsus, dit-il calmement._

_Les deux complices se regardèrent, préférant ne pas contredire l'Hokage et disparurent dans un coup de vent._

_- Et toi, Asuma…Qu'as-tu encore fais pour être dans cette situation. _

_- Ils m'ont traité de fille! Je me suis seulement défendu, répliqua l'autre alors que son père se mit à rire._

_- Tu m'avais dis que tu accepterais tous commentaires émis à ton sujet lorsque tu m'as annoncé la nouvelle. Pourquoi avoir répondu à ceux-là?_

_- Cette remarque était de trop et elle ne venait de personne du village._

_- Et si quelqu'un dans le village pense que tu es une fille, vas-tu aller te battre contre la dite personne ou voudras-tu laissé passer la remarque? Laisse donc les autres penser ce qu'ils veulent. Tu es qui tu es et je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il advienne… _

_Asuma resta sans voix._

_Fin du Flash-back. _

Si mon père n'aurait intervenu durant le combat, je ne serais peut-être pas là pour te le dire aujourd'hui. J'ai eu alors une meilleure estime de moi après l'incident, sachant que mon père ferait tout en son pouvoir pour me protéger, quelque soit mon orientation. J'ai donc commencé à m'affirmer et à sortir dans les bars gays, enfin, le seul bar gay de Konoha, nommé ' Le Gay Jutsu', situé de l'autre côté du village. J'ai eu quelques aventures d'un soir, mais aucune relation sérieuse avant ton père.

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Asuma se tourna vers lui et dit :

- Ton père était le coureur de jupons par excellence à l'époque et doit l'être toujours de nos jours. Ses frasques sexuelles sont connues de tous. Mais ce que les gens du village ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il aimait aussi les hommes. Notre relation a commencé d'un pur hasard, lors d'un entrainement seul à seul et je ressentis enfin quelque chose pour quelqu'un.

_Flash-back._

_Asuma exécuta une série de mouvements circulaires avant de finir par un grand 'X' avec ses lames. Il s'accroupi, essoufflé et regarda Shikaku-Sensei._

_- C'est bien, mais pas parfait, tu dois ouvrir plus grand ton cercle d'action sinon tu ne toucheras personne. _

_Son élève réessaya, mais ne parvint pas faire ce que son professeur lui demanda. Shikaku poussa un soupir et s'approcha d'Asuma. Il le prit par derrière, plaça ses mains sur les siennes et fit la chorégraphie avec lui. _

_- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Je peux te demander pourquoi tu es tout rouge, murmura Shikaku à l'oreille d'Asuma._

_- Il y a quelque chose qui frotte sur mon derrière et je doute que ce soit une branche, Sensei…_

_Shikaku regarda le bas de son pantalon pour se rendre compte qu'il était dur comme de la pierre. Il leva les yeux vers Asuma, ne sachant pas quoi dire, mais ce dernier plaça sa main sur le sexe tendu de son professeur. _

_- Est-ce que je peux?, demanda Asuma alors que Shikaku gémit sous l'effet de la main de son élève._

_- Asuma, je…ohhhh, tenta de Shikaku alors qu'Asuma descendait lentement ses pantalons. _

_Le sexe libre, le Sensei regarda son protégé et lui dis :_

_- Retire tes pantalons et couche-toi sur cette souche là-bas._

_Asuma obéit…_

_Fin du Flash-back. _

Asuma secoua la tête pour oublier cette partie de sa vie et reprit :

_- _Nous sommes parties de la base d'une relation jusqu'à atteindre le niveau de couple officiel, mais ton père ne voulait rien entendre sur un coming-out éventuel et j'ai été obligé de le voir seulement la nuit. Notre relation était vraiment bizarre : professeur et élève le jour, dominé et dominant la nuit.

Shikamaru ne savait pas quoi dire. Son père était vraiment attiré par les hommes, tout comme lui. Sauf qu'il avait refusé de déclarer ouvertement son orientation alors que son amant si.

- J'ai eu une relation satisfaisante avec Shikaku jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre alors ta mère. Je ne suis pas venu à son mariage, préférant pleurer seul chez moi pour l'infidélité de mon amant. Je suis donc devenu son objet de plaisir d'un temps à l'autre, surtout durant ta grossesse.

_Flash-back._

_Asuma se réveilla en sursaut, les sens en alerte. Quelqu'un était dans sa chambre, plus précisément dans son lit. _

_- Tu en as mis du temps, Shikaku…_

_- Je sais, mais pas moyens de sortir sans que Yoshino ne se réveille, dit l'autre en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Asuma._

_- Prends-moi comme tu n'as jamais pris quelqu'un, répliqua celui-ci en retirant son boxer alors que le Nara baissait ses pantalons…_

_Fin du Flash-back._

- Je n'ai jamais essayé de m'en défaire, préférant un peu de sa chaleur humaine qu'à un autre homme. Il venait me voir la nuit, me faisait l'amour tendrement avant de retourner se coucher auprès de ta mère qui ne doit être au courant de rien, même aujourd'hui, conclut Asuma en s'essuyant le bord des yeux. Voila, tu sais tout sur moi.

Shikamaru regarda longuement Asuma et murmura :

- Sensei, merci pour votre honnêteté.

- Fallait bien que je ne dise rien que la vérité; ma vie est dépendait, dit-il en secouant gentiment la tête de son élève.

- Cette histoire est vraiment touchante, je croirais entendre Sakura parler de Sasuke, dit alors une voix dans la cuisine. Le père de Shikamaru était donc attiré aussi par les hommes?

Shikamaru retourna son kunaï et le lança en direction de la cuisine. Une main sortit de l'ombre et l'attrapa.

- Ah les jeunes, vous avez de ces manières, dit Kakashi en souriant sous son masque.

- Aucun moyen d'avoir de l'intimité de nos jours, Kakashi?, demanda Asuma en le regardant, furieux.

- Je passais dans le coin et j'ai eu la soudaine envie de venir te voir. Dommage que les portes et fenêtres furent barrées solidement, mais encore plus dommage que tu ne saches pas cacher un double de clé sous un paillasson, continua Kakashi, se foutant complètement du maitre de la maison. C'est décevant pour un ninja et je crois que…

- Que tu devrais partir maintenant, mon cher, murmura Asuma en plaçant la lame de son poing américain sous sa gorge.

- Je vois que Shikamaru a suivi mon conseil, reprit Kakashi en regardant par-dessus Asuma. Naruto devrait faire de même; je lui avais dis que manger la nourriture de Sakura était dangereux… Est-ce que je dérange?, demanda-t-il alors que Asuma approchait sa lame de sa pomme d'Adam.

- Légèrement, dit Shikamaru en prenant son ton désinvolte habituel.

- Je vois alors permettez-moi de m'éclipser. Au fait, tu viens de dire le secret que tu gardais depuis des années. Je pourrais aller voir l'acteur numéro 1 de cet acte et lui dire…

- Ça serait un service pour moi, il te tuerait pour savoir son secret, expliqua Asuma en baissant sa lame.

- Bon. J'ai rien dis. Au revoir, vous deux, dit Kakashi en se téléportant hors de la maison.

- Où en étions-nous avant que cette peste n'intervienne?, demanda Asuma. Ah oui ! Maintenant que ton père t'a chassé de la maison, que dirais-tu de vivre avec moi, le temps que la situation se calme?

Shikamaru regarda son Sensei et rougit sous la proposition. Le choix lui paraissait difficile : soit il pouvait aller voir son père et lui dire qu'il sait pour son secret ou rester calmement chez Asuma et se la couler douce.

- J'accepte de rester avec vous.

- Plus on est de gays, plus on rit…, lança en rigolant Asuma alors que Shikamaru vira rouge betterave. Tu vas devoir apprendre à maitriser tes émotions sinon elles vont te trahir sur ton orientation...

- Ça parait tant que ça? Personne ne le sait à part vous, Kakashi et mon père.

- Un sous-entendu à connotation homosexuelle te fait rougir comme une tomate, ça trompe rarement les gens… Et fait ce que j'ai dis à Kakashi : ne parle à personne du secret. Shikaku m'a menacé de mort pour avoir accidentellement laissé supposer que j'avais eu une relation avec lui, dit Asuma en grattant le dos.

- Il vous a vraiment menacé? Mais vous avez eu une relation avec lui!

- C'est ça qui m'a sauvée la vie la première fois. Les Nara ne rigolent pas, ils menacent. Regardes-toi. Tu m'as ouvert la gorge pour l'histoire sur ma vie…

- Je m'en excuse, Sensei.

- C'est déjà oublié…Tu as faim?, moi, je meurs de faim!, dit Asuma en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Shikamaru sourit puis le suivit. La vie à deux ne risquait pas d'être ennuyante…

0o0o0o0o0o0

La journée se déroula comme à l'habitude : Ino qui hurle à cause du retard d'une heure de Shika et d'Asuma, Choji qui a déjà faim, Temari qui fait son apparition surprise au terrain d'entrainement et poursuit Shikamaru, la continuelle dispute entre Choji et Ino sur le choix du restaurant et les questions indiscrètes de la blonde à tête forte.

- Bon, c'est moi qui commence! Shikamaru, dis nous quelque chose que seules une poignée de personnes savent sur toi, éclata Ino en s'assoyant dans le fond de la banquette.

Shikamaru prit alors une teinte rosée, moins outrageuse qu'à son habitude. Asuma sourit en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait répondre. Il fit signe à Ino et Choji qui se rapprochèrent, avides de détails.

- Je suis homosexuel, murmura Shikamaru alors qu'Ino, fière de sa question, sourit à grande bouche et Choji soupira.

- Je le savais déjà, dit-il, sans émotions. On est des meilleurs amis. Ça se ressent des choses comme ça…

- Je vais pouvoir clouer le bec à cette Temari et aussi…, commença Ino alors qu'Asuma ouvrait la bouche.

- Ça suffit, Ino. Shikamaru n'a pas demandé à ce que Konoha au grand complet le sache alors respecte sa vie privée, dit-il alors qu'Ino se recala dans son coin.

Le reste du souper permit de savoir qu'Ino portait parfois les sous-vêtements de son père, que Choji détestait la viande et n'en mangeait que pour remplir son chakra plus vite et Asuma avoua aussi son homosexualité sous les yeux ébahis d'Ino et Choji.

- Alors là, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, murmura Choji alors qu'Ino regardait attentivement Shikamaru et Asuma.

- Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, au moins ?, demanda-t-elle alors que Shikamaru prenait une teinte vermeille. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Asuma.

- Non.

-D'accord, je me tais…Oh vous avez vu l'heure? Mon père voulait que j'achète des poireaux avant de rentrer. Les magasins sont fermés, il va me tuer pour sûr.

- J'en ai chez moi, viens là et je t'en donnerais une poignée, répliqua Choji alors qu'Asuma lança un regard à Shikamaru qui le lui rendit.

- Nous, on va y aller, dit Asuma en s'étirant. Shikamaru, tu viens?

- Pourquoi il va chez vous? Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'avait rien entre vous deux et il va coucher chez vous! Pourquoi?!

- Mon père a pêté les plombs. Il m'a mis hors de chez nous, murmura Shikamaru.

- Oh d'accord, mais prévenez-moi si il se passe quelque chose entre…

- INO!

- Tiens, on aurait dit mon père, dit Ino alors qu'un homme apparu au coin de la rue. Ino se figea sur place en le reconnaissant.

- Choji?, demanda-t-elle. Tu as fini?

- Oui. Pourquoi?

- IL ME FAUT LES POIREAUX MAINTENANT, hurla-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir, suivit de près par son père.

0o0o0o0o0o0

- Tu es sûr de vouloir coucher sur le plancher, Shikamaru? Mon lit est assez grand pour 2 personnes, dit Asuma alors que Shikamaru s'installait sur le plancher.

- Oui.

- Tu as peur qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous deux durant la nuit? Je ne vais pas te violer…

- Bon si vous insistez.

Shikamaru reprit les oreillers au sol et les plaça sur le lit de son professeur. Il cala sa tête entre ceux-ci et ferma les yeux alors qu'Asuma fermait les lumières.

- Shikamaru?

- Quoi?

- J'ai tendance à ronfler. Donne-moi une claque pour que j'arrête, murmura Asuma en tournant le dos à un Shikamaru rougissant…

* * *

Un long chapitre cette fois. J'ai mis la majorité de mes idées pour ce chapitre dans ces lignes. Reviews s'il-vous-plait. Prochain chapitre: Rêve humide.


	4. Rêve Humide

Premièrement, je ne mâcherais pas mes mots suite au joli petit commentaire laissé par Hitto-Sama. J'écris ce que je veux. Point barre. Une fic, c'est la vraie histoire changée aux goûts de l'auteur. Que tu aimes ma fic ou non, ça te regarde. J'ai pas un mot à dire là-dessus, mais que tu viennes me dire que je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent tes onsens à la gomme, ça, je ne le prend pas. J'ai pas fais de recherches et j'en ferais pas pour que mes fics sont des plus ''réalistes'' qui soient. Si je fais de l'OOC, c'est pas grave: c'est mon histoire et je décide des réactions des personnages. Secundo, je me demande vraiment si tu sais lire: j'ai écrit que ''Shikaku utilisa sa manipulation des ombres, mais que la porte n'était pas barrée à clé cette fois''. Toi, tu me sors ça : ''et Shikaku qui arrive pas à ouvrir une porte avec ses ombres parce qu'elle est fermée à clé, on se demande ce qu'il foutent''. Bref, je suis pas un petit con qui va t'envoyer un message pour déblatérer avec toi pendant des heures pour que tu me rabaisses encore plus ou te laisser de mauvaises reviews anonymement. J'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet. Point.

Deuxièmement, vous avez surement remarqué que ce chapitre a prit plus de temps qu'à l'habitude pour vous parvenir. Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant dans ma vie. Je vais continuer à écrire cette fic, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus espacés vu mise-à-jour.

Troisièmement, je remercie ma nouvelle bêta-lectrice Poochie-90. C'est elle qui est en charge de corriger mes fautes idiotes et autres erreurs de ponctuation.

Et quatrièmement, merci à tous mes lecteurs qui me lisent et qui me laissent une review (qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, mais je veux pas du style à Hitto-Sama xD)

N.d.A. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Bonne lecture.

_Si vous avez les yeux chastes, veuillez aller directement après le texte en italique xD._

* * *

Chapitre 4: Rêve humide.

_Shikamaru leva les yeux alors qu'Asuma se retournait vers lui. Il sourit légèrement._

_- Asuma-Sensei, je vous aime…_

_-Shikamaru, je t'aime aussi…_

_Les deux se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Shikamaru sentit les mains de son professeur descendre de son dos pour aller prendre ses fesses vigoureusement. Asuma les pétrit avec amour avant de baisser le pantalon de son élève. Il haussa un sourcil, taquin, en voyant le sexe dressé de Shikamaru sous son boxer. Celui-ci gémit quand Asuma passa sa bouche sur sa verge et retira son gilet alors que son maître faisait de même. Asuma mordilla le sein droit de Shikamaru tandis qu'il enlevait le boxer au garçon. Le sexe fièrement à l'air, Shikamaru embrassa le torse de son tuteur avant de descendre lentement vers son bas-ventre, où il déposa un baiser à chacune des respirations saccadées de Sarutobi. Asuma étouffa un gémissement en se mordant la main puisque Shikamaru avait retiré son pantalon et, ne portant pas de sous-vêtements, aguichait ses testicules à coup de langue. Il prit Shikamaru par les épaules et le souleva. Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de le forcer à se tourner de dos. Il lui écarta les jambes et, en massant son sexe, commença à le préparer pour une pénétration anale. Il mouilla ses doigts et effleura l'anus de Shikamaru avec sa langue alors qu'il se masturbait d'un mouvement paresseux. _

_- Ohhh oui…. Sensei…, murmura Shikamaru en se caressant et pinçant ses mamelons percés alors qu'il s'excitait encore plus en regardant Asuma se caresser._

_- Tu aimes? Susurra Asuma à son oreille tandis qu'il continuait la préparation avec ses doigts. _

_- J'adore…Prenez-moi, gémit Shikamaru en forçant Asuma à entrer ses doigts encore plus profondément en lui._

_- Tu n'es pas en 'position' de me demander quoi que ce soit, répliqua l'autre en retirant ses doigts de son élève, satisfait de sa dilatation._

_Asuma s'installa en plaçant ses mains autour de la taille de Shikamaru dont un frisson parcouru tout son dos. _

_- Je ne veux pas te forcer, Shikamaru. C'est toi qui décides vraiment si tu veux ou non…, expliqua Asuma en ayant vu sa réaction._

_- J'ai dis prenez-moi alors faites-moi l'amour._

_Asuma sourit après la réponse de Shikamaru et déroula un condom de taille large sur son sexe. Il ouvrit un tube de lubrifiant et se massa le sexe avec un peu de gel. Il lança le tube au loin avant de s'enfoncer lentement à l'intérieur de Shikamaru, le faisant grimacer de douleur._

_- Sensei, j'ai mal ! _

_- Laisses-toi le temps de t'habituer à ma présence, murmura Asuma en commençant ses mouvements de va-et-vient._

_Shikamaru acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en tentant de ne pas pleurer de douleur. Une minute passa et il éprouva un certain plaisir en sentant Asuma entrer et sortir de lui en augmentant sa vitesse. Il vit la main de son professeur quitter sa hanche droite pour aller taquiner sa verge raide. Il entendit Asuma gémir alors qu'il sentait ses couilles frapper ses fesses dans un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Il arqua le dos pour offrir un peu plus de profondeur à son partenaire et il eut un moment de semi conscience lorsque Asuma butta une partie inconnue de son anatomie. Shikamaru cria le nom de son professeur tandis qu'il repassait sur le même endroit._

_- Tiens, tiens. On dirait que j'ai trouvé ton coin sensible, dit-il en embrassant le Nara dans le cou._

_- Plus…fort… murmura Shikamaru en fermant les yeux, porté par la jouissance._

_Asuma se retira tout d'un coup sous les protestations du dominé. Il le retourna sur le dos, le pénétra de nouveau et le souleva du lit dans ses bras. Shikamaru ne pouvait plus rien faire alors que son Sensei le faisait monter et descendre sur son sexe dur. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre et l'embrassa passionnément. Il déposa son élève sur le lit et se mit à accélérer brutalement dans Shikamaru, visant sa prostate. Shikamaru ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps : _

_- Asuma! Hurla-t-il en éjaculant sur lui-même alors que ses muscles anaux se contractèrent d'un coup sec sur son amant qui vint à son tour…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru se réveilla brusquement, sentant son sperme s'écouler à grands jets dans son boxer. Sa respiration était saccadée et bruyante, mais Asuma n'avait rien entendu car il ronflait lui aussi bruyamment. Les joues en feu, il souleva les couvertures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il verrouilla la porte et descendit tranquillement le pyjama qu'Asuma lui avait prêté pour voir l'étendu des dégâts : son boxer était imbibé de sperme et lui collait à la peau. Shikamaru préféra l'enlever que de rester mouillé dans son fluide. Il plaça son oreille sur la porte pour voir si Asuma ronflait toujours et un bruit sourd le confirma. Il enleva son t-shirt et ouvrit la porte de la douche avant d'entrer dedans. Il se lava, rouge de honte en pensant qu'Asuma aurait pu se réveiller durant son rêve, et il se voyait mal tout lui expliquer. En refermant la douche, il entendit le livreur de journaux glisser le journal dans l'interstice de la porte.

_- Mais quelle heure est-il ?_, pensa Shikamaru en prenant du linge d'Asuma pour s'habiller. Il se regarda dans le miroir et sourit en voyant le gilet et le pantalon deux fois trop grand pour lui. _Je vais devoir aller chez moi chercher mon linge et mes affaires aujourd'hui…_

Il descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il regarda l'horloge qui indiquait six heures moins quart du matin. Il activa la cafetière et alla chercher le journal. Il regarda les missions disponibles en retournant dans la cuisine et l'une d'elles le fit hausser du sourcil.

_- Mission de Rang D-C. Recherche quelqu'un pour filature. Contacter Shikaku Nara au bureau des missions._

Shikamaru savait pertinemment pourquoi son père voulait une filature : il cherchait à l'espionner. Il referma le journal et le lança à côté du sucrier, sur la table. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café et se versa un peu de café dans une tasse verte. Il grimaça en posant ses lèvres dans le breuvage chaud. Il déposa alors sa tasse sur le bord du comptoir à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre à boire. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, sans gêne, et trouva du jus d'orange. Il ouvrit le contenant et, regardant autour de lui, bu directement dans celui-ci.

- Prendre un verre est trop difficile ?, demanda Asuma, sarcastique, en entrant dans la cuisine, simplement vêtu de son boxer.

Shikamaru failli s'étouffer en voyant le sexe de son Sensei bien découpé dans le tissu blanc. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un coup sec et leva les yeux vers Sarutobi qui s'allumait déjà une cigarette.

- Joli accoutrement, tu vas faire fureur dans les rues, rit-il en se versant du café dans une tasse.

Il but, mais lui aussi grimaça en reposant la tasse sur la table au centre de la cuisine.

- Passe-moi le jus d'orange, s'il-te-plait. Je me demande toujours pourquoi j'achète du café alors que je ne suis pas capable d'en boire.

Shikamaru lui tendit le jus en voulant dire quelque chose, mais se tût en voyant la tête pensive de son professeur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Asuma le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose. Il finit par dire :

- Je t'ai entendu gémir mon nom ce matin, j'en suis certain, et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi, répondit-il tout simplement alors que Shikamaru faisait tout son possible pour ne pas rougir. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal en dormant, demanda-t-il en éteignant sa cigarette.

- Asuma-Sensei, vous avez surement dû rêver.

- Non, justement, j'avais les deux yeux grands ouverts. Tu marmonnais et gesticulait dans ton sommeil avant de dire mon nom. Tu t'es calmé directement par la suite et je me suis rendormit aussitôt.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Cela aurait été surement plus facile de dire toute la vérité, mais Shikamaru savait qu'Asuma n'en reviendrait pas. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il s'empressa d'aller répondre, laissant son Sensei dans la cuisine, pensif encore. Ino et Choji étaient là, déjà prêts pour la journée et Shikamaru les regarda, incrédule.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les vêtements d'Asuma-Sensei, demanda Ino en entrant directement alors que Choji faisait un signe de main à son meilleur ami.

- Il me les a prêtés le temps que j'aille chercher mes trucs chez moi.

- D'accord. Je pensais que vous aviez eu une petite aventure durant la nuit et que tout ton linge soit sale, reprit-elle en continuant de marcher vers la cuisine. Bonjour, Asuma-Sensei!

- Bonjour, Ino. Que viens-tu faire de si bonne heure ici avec Choji ?

- On est venu vous chercher pour que vous ne soyez pas en retard, dit le garçon grassouillet alors qu'Asuma le dévisageait. C'est elle qui a insisté…

Ino sourit alors et Shikamaru devina qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait en entrant plus tôt. Asuma éclata d'un rire franc et reprit :

- Sacré Ino, tu m'étonneras toujours. Bon, laissez-moi le temps d'aller m'habiller et on va arrêter chez Shikamaru chercher ses affaires avant de reprendre l'entrainement. D'accord ?

Les trois autres acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru s'arrêta devant son ancien immeuble, suivit par son équipe. Il leva les yeux vers le troisième étage, là où la fenêtre donnait sur sa chambre. Il se retourna en murmura :

- Je sais plus si c'est une bonne idée que d'aller chercher mes choses…

- Du nerf, Shikamaru! Ton père a beau être méchant, il n'aura surement rien mit aux poubelles, répliqua Ino en le poussant vers l'immeuble. On va t'attendre ici.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir d'exaspération en montant les escaliers menant vers l'appartement de ses parents. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et cogna. Il entendit une chaise racler le sol et quelqu'un marcha vers la porte. Shikamaru pria pour que ça ne soit pas son père et remercia le ciel en voyant sa mère dans l'entre bayement de la porte. Elle sursauta de surprise et enlaça son fils comme une diablesse.

- SHIKAMARU NARA! NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA, J'AI CRU MOURIR!, hurla-t-elle en le tirant dans l'appartement.

Elle le dévisagea, cherchant s'il avait la moindre égratignure tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes en marmonnant :

- J'ai giflé ton père pour t'avoir mis à la porte. Il n'en revient toujours pas de ma réaction. Il croyait que je m'en moquerais comme à l'habitude, mais tu es mon fils unique, Shikamaru, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher…

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit au moins pourquoi il en était venu là ?, demanda-t-il avec sa voix habituelle malgré les pleurs de sa mère.

- Il n'a rien voulu dire à ce sujet même si je l'ai menacé de mort.

- Maman, je suis homosexuel…

La réaction de Yoshino l'étonna encore plus que ses pleurs : elle l'enlaça tendrement en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je me fous de qui tu aimes, tant que tu sois heureux avec cette personne, dit-elle alors que son fils ne savait plus quoi dire. Mais dis-moi le si elle te fait du mal, j'irais lui dire deux mots à ma manière…

Shikamaru positionna sa bouche près de l'oreille gauche de sa mère et murmura le nom de la personne chère à ses yeux. Sa mère sourit en l'entendant.

- Je vois… Si je me souviens bien, ton père allait le voir avant ta naissance. J'aurais pu tout lui dire, mais je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagi. Disons que cette personne vous fait vraiment de l'effet à toi et à ton père.

Shikamaru rougit et murmura faiblement :

- Vraiment trop…

Sa mère lui sourit et se retourna pour prendre quelque chose que son fils ne voyait pas. Elle lui fit face de nouveau, tenant une grosse valise.

- Je savais que tu allais revenir prendre tes affaires. Je suis tout allé ramasser après que ton père ait détruit ta chambre et jeté tes choses aux poubelles. Bref, tout est propre et bien rangé.

- Merci, maman. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Ne dis rien et vas rejoindre ton équipe dehors. J'ai entendu la voix d'Ino jusqu'ici, mais je ne croyais pas que tu allais frapper à la porte pour venir chercher tes choses, répliqua-t-elle en voyant l'air interrogateur de son fils.

Il enlaça une dernière fois sa mère avant de prendre sa valise et sortir, laissant sa mère seule à nouveau. Elle attendit que son fils unique soit hors de l'immeuble pour se retourner vers le mur.

- Il s'agit d'Asuma Sarutobi, dit-elle alors qu'un homme aux cheveux blancs sortait de l'ombre.

- Merci. Je n'avais besoin que d'une simple confirmation, sourit Kakashi sous son masque avant de disparaitre…

* * *

L'histoire avance bien ? Je sais pas quand je vais commencer le prochain chapitre donc soyez patients ''


	5. La partie commence

Hello, hello! Voila le chapitre tant attendu. Je tiens à remercier encore et encore Poochie pour sa correction xD, X pour ses lectures régulières d'un chapitre non terminé et mes lecteurs qui sont patients en attendant la suite :P.

N.d.A: les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Chapitre 5: La partie commence.

Shikaku Nara se positionna sous le cerisier proche du muret menant au terrain de jeu comme l'avait spécifié le coordinateur des missions de la ville. Il regarda de gauche à droite et soupira en pensant comment les informateurs pouvaient avoir des lieux de rendez-vous aussi peu cachés. Il salua les quelques personnes passant par là et soupira de nouveau: la dite personne avait 30 minutes de retard…

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit Kakashi en sautant par-dessus le muret d'une enjambée.

- Hatake Kakashi, murmura Shikaku en se retournant vers son interlocuteur. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Vous donner la réponse à votre 'mission', reprit le ninja aux cheveux blancs en tendant un parchemin au Nara.

Celui-ci, surpris que ce soit Kakashi qui ait prit en charge la mission, ouvrit le parchemin et le lut. Il haussa un sourcil puis émit un commentaire:

- En es-tu vraiment sûr que ce soit lui ? J'ai quelques réticences sur ta réponse.

- Votre fils l'a lui-même affirmé à votre femme. Et, que je sache, vous avez aussi le béguin pour cet homme…

Shikaku haussa un sourcil et laissa tomber le parchemin sur le sol tout en regardant autour de lui et Kakashi. Personne. Parfait pour l'éliminer…

- Emprise de l'ombre, hurla-t-il en positionnant ses mains pour contrôler son flux de chakra et en dirigeant son ombre vers celle de Kakashi qui releva son bandeau, son Sharingan activé.

- Étreinte mortelle de l'ombre, reprit Shikaku qui venait de comprendre ce que Kakashi essayait de faire: copier ses techniques. Je suis plus rapide que toi, Hatake !

Il fit bouger son ombre pour aller étrangler Kakashi, mais sentit quelque chose sur son propre cou. Il baissa les yeux et fit un ombre autour de celui-ci tandis que Kakashi murmurait :

- Soit tu m'étrangles et tu meurs avec moi ou tu me laisses aller gentiment vaquer à mes occupations. Je t'ai donné l'information que tu voulais. Ma vie en échange de celle-ci ? Dis-toi aussi que ton fils est au courant de ton petit secret…

Shikaku fixa intensément le ninja copieur, maudissant son Sharingan, et préféra le laisser s'en aller.

- C'est d'accord, mais si j'apprends que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un, je viendrais te tuer, maugréa Shikaku, honteux de ce compromis idiot. Même devant tes élèves s'il le faut et je ne rigole pas…

Kakashi sourit en s'imaginant mourir devant Naruto et Sakura. Il salua le Nara et disparu entre les arbres.

_- Donc mon fils a le béguin pour mon ex-amant ? Le jeu devient si intéressant alors, _pensa Shikaku en disparaissant dans l'ombre du cerisier.

0o0o0o0o0o0

- Ino ! Ne baisse pas ta garde, hurla Asuma alors que Choji plaquait Ino sur le sol dans un fracas.

Shikamaru haussa la tête en voyant Choji se lever du corps inerte d'Ino qui respirait à peine. Il sourit en voyant Choji mettre sa main sur sa hanche de manière féminine.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous, Sensei, demanda Choji avec la voix sarcastique d'Ino. C'est à Choji qu'il faudrait dire deux mots, pas moi. Annulation du transfert, reprit-il en entrecroisant ses deux mains.

La poitrine d'Ino se souleva d'un coup alors que Choji reprenait la pleine possession de son corps. Asuma rit un bon coup en voyant le regard noir de la jeune fille se poser sur le garçon.

- J'ai cru que la vitesse la surpasserait…

- Semblerait que non, Choji, dit Shikamaru en l'aidant à se relever.

-Bon, Ino et Choji, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. Moi et Shikamaru continuons l'entraînement. Prêt, demanda Asuma en se positionnant devant son élève.

Shikamaru planta son regard droit dans celui qui venait de poser la question et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Comme toujours, répliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

Asuma dégaina ses doubles poings américains avant de transférer son chakra dessus. Shikamaru s'agenouilla, les doigts joints comme s'il réfléchissait, et Asuma entama sa course vers lui. L'élève ouvrit les yeux, plaça ses doigts pour contrôler son chakra et dirigea son ombre vers son professeur. Asuma sourit et sauta pour éviter que l'ombre ne le touche, mais sa propre ombre rencontra celle de Shikamaru et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Shikamaru apparut en arrière de lui et posa son kunaï sur sa gorge.

- C'est trop facile, on se croirait à une partie de shogi…

- Tellement trop facile que tu aurais perdu pour une fois, murmura Asuma à son oreille alors que son clone disparaissait, laissant l'arme de Shikamaru s'acharner dans le vide.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, répliqua le vrai Shikamaru en posant son kunaï sur la gorge d'Asuma qui ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

Ino et Choji applaudirent à mains chaudes en voyant leur coéquipier donner une leçon à leur professeur.

- Bon, d'accord, tu gagnes comme d'habitude, dit Asuma en secouant gentiment la tête de Shikamaru qui rougit un tout petit peu.

- Vous devriez surveiller mieux vos arrières, Sensei, dit Ino en se levant alors que Choji ouvrait un sac de chips. Moi, j'en ai marre pour aujourd'hui…On peut retourner chez nous, Sensei ?

Asuma regarda le soleil en train de se coucher entre les montagnes et lui sourit.

- Bien sûr, mais n'oubliez pas que demain, c'est travaux publiques pour tout le monde.

- Je déteste les travaux publics. Arroser les fleurs, balayer les rues et nettoyer les fenêtres des magasins, ce n'est pas pour moi, murmura Choji en emboitant Ino vers sa maison, son sac de chips déjà à moitié vide.

Shikamaru se retourna vers Asuma qui s'approchait de lui. Il leva un sourcil en voyant l'autre mettre sa main sur son épaule.

- Ça va, demanda Asuma en voyant la tête de Shikamaru. Tu es bien plus silencieux que d'habitude depuis ce matin.

Son élève ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

_- Par où commencer ? Soit je commence par lui avouer mes sentiments comme je l'ai fait à maman ou je joue le jeu de l'indifférent encore une fois…_

- Sarutobi, cria une voix d'homme dans son dos et Shikamaru se retourna vers son père qui courait vers eux.

Shikamaru se mit en position défensive alors que son père passait à côté de lui, sans même le remarquer. Shikaku prit alors par les épaules Asuma qui ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes devant les joues en feu de Shikamaru. Shikaku se positionna de manière à ce que son fils voit sa langue entrer dans la bouche de son tuteur et qu'il le haïsse à mort. Le plus jeune s'essuya les yeux d'un geste brusque alors qu'Asuma poussait l'autre loin de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !

- Tu n'aimes plus quand je viens t'embrasser langoureusement ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques années, répliqua Shikaku en empoignant les fesses d'Asuma qui arrêta de bouger, encore plus surpris.

Shikamaru sortit un kunaï de sa poche ninja et le lança directement dans le dos de son père, prêt à tuer pour la personne qu'il aimait, mais un double de son paternel attrapa le dangereux projectile en plein vol. Celui-ci s'avança avec l'arme dans les mains et lui murmura dans l'oreille:

- Ne cherche pas à gagner. C'est moi qui l'aurai de nouveau dans mon lit et que tu le veuilles ou non.

Asuma tenta d'écouter la conversation, mais le vrai Shikaku en décida autrement: il planqua à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du professeur qui gémit sous la clé de bras que son opposant lui faisait. Il ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait derrière car la tête de son ex-amant bloquait son champ de vision. Il entendit Shikamaru commencer à sangloter puis pleurer avant d'entendre le bruit de ses pas disparaître dans la nature. La pression sur son bras diminua et il se retrouva face à un Shikaku fier de lui. Asuma ne pensa pas à son geste: il frappa directement Shikaku au visage avec son poing américain.

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi faire ça à ton fils, hurla Asuma, furieux de voir le Nara sourire malgré son coup.

- Il désire ardemment une chose que je ne veux pas qu'il ait. Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas, dit l'autre en effaçant son sourire de son visage.

- Ne t'en fais pas: je sais ce qu'il veut. C'est de moi qu'il parlait depuis le début, hein ?

Shikaku acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et Asuma soupira.

- Je ne suis plus à toi, Shikaku. Si ton fils me désire tant que ça, je vais lui donner sa chance. Tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus…

- Et j'imagine que les gens du village vont voir cette 'relation' sous un bon œil, demanda le paternel de Shikamaru en crispant ses poings. Tu as presque le double de son âge !

- Certainement mieux que toi qui venais me faire l'amour pendant que ta femme restait seule à la maison, répliqua Asuma sur un ton neutre. Tu ne parles à personne de cette discussion et j'éviterais de dévoiler ton orientation. C'est d'accord ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore, Asuma Sarutobi, demanda Shikaku le plus directement possible. Vu la façon dont ce dernier le regardait, il baissa la tête et murmura:

- Okay.

- Si tu n'as aucune objection, je vais aller consoler ton fils pour ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure, dit Asuma en tournant le dos à Shikaku.

Il se mit à marcher et s'arrêta à cinq mètres de l'autre, toujours le dos tourné.

- Et dire que ne plus éprouver une certaine attirance pour toi serait mentir, reprit-il avant de se remettre à marcher.

Shikaku Nara sourit en entendant cette déclaration.

_­__- Vraiment très intéressante, cette histoire…_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru continuait de courir, les larmes ruisselant sur le visage. Il entra dans le village et passa devant Ino et Choji qui ne le reconnurent que lorsqu'il fut à trente mètres devant eux.

- Dis-moi, Ino, ce n'était pas Shikamaru qui pleurait en courant, demanda Choji en se tournant vers elle.

- Je crois que oui…

- Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas avec Asuma-Sensei ? Je croyais qu'il habitait encore avec lui…

- Ils se sont peut-être encore disputé à cause d'une partie de shogi, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Shikamaru pleurerait pour ça. Où est Asuma quand on a besoin de lui, demanda Ino en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bah, le voilà justement, répliqua Choji en pointant quelqu'un qui courait vers eux. C'était effectivement Asuma.

- Dites vous deux, vous n'auriez pas vu Shikamaru passer par ici, demanda-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais je suis sûre que…Cette direction, pointa Ino en voyant le regard noir de son professeur. Vous nous conterez tout ça demain matin !

Asuma se remit à courir en direction de chez lui, laissant ses deux autres élèves seuls.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru débarra la porte, entra et la referma avec hargne. Il monta l'escalier quatre par quatre et alla se barricader dans la chambre des maîtres. Il se jeta sur le lit et ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Avait-il vraiment une chance avec Asuma ou son père avait-il raison sur toute la ligne ? Il entendit vaguement Asuma entrer dans sa demeure et tourna sur lui-même tandis que Sarutobi montait les escaliers. Asuma cogna sur la porte, Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Il refrappa et Shikamaru leva les yeux vers la porte, torturé entre le désir d'ouvrir la porte ou le laisser poiroter. C'est Asuma qui prit la décision: il défonça la porte avec son poing américain. Shikamaru tourna la tête vers son professeur alors que celui-ci s'asseyait sur le lit, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Sensei, je…

- Shikamaru…Je sais toute l'histoire…

Shikamaru se retourna vivement et croisa les yeux d'Asuma. Celui-ci alla s'étendre à côté de son élève et sourit tendrement. Il s'approcha de Shikamaru et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le Nara rougit aussitôt.

- C'est pour mieux aller coucher avec mon père que vous m'embrassez ?, demanda bêtement le plus jeune en repoussant le plus vieux.

- L'histoire avec ton père est terminée et j'ai, disons, quelqu'un d'autre qui m'intéresse pour l'instant, reprit Asuma en s'approchant de nouveau.

- Moi ?, redemanda timidement Shikamaru alors qu'Asuma lui donnait un second baiser.

Asuma retira alors le gilet de son élève sans que celui-ci ne proteste et sortit ses deux poings américains. Il entailla la peau claire de Shikamaru avec les lames et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Shikamaru baissa les yeux et vit la marque en forme de cœur sur le côté gauche de son torse. Il sourit et embarqua à califourchon sur Asuma qui rougit sur l'initiative de son protégé. Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche:

- On est amants alors ?, demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser dans le cou d'Asuma.

- Oui, murmura Asuma en retirant son gilet alors que le manipulateur d'ombre déboutonnait son propre pantalon en débarquant de son professeur.

- Je me demande ce que Ino va dire sur tout ça, dit Shikamaru en voyant son professeur enlever aussi son pantalon, lui qui ne portait que très rarement de sous-vêtements, constata-t-il en haussant un sourcil de surprise.

Asuma resta surpris en ne voyant pas Shikamaru rougir de sa nudité et se frotta à celui-ci, aguicheur.

- Elle va sûrement émettre un commentaire encore une fois, susurra-t-il à son oreille en enlevant le pantalon et, du même coup, le boxer du Chunin avant de l'entraîner sous les couvertures…

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Comme d'habitude, je coupe là où les choses deviennent intéressantes. Ne me tirer pas de roches s'il-vous-plait ! Concernant le prochain chapitre, sachez qu'il est entamé, mais je n'avancerais aucune date de publication pour éviter des reviews disant qu'il est en retard. Bye bye !


End file.
